


A Much Needed Rest Stop

by milkyuu



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Septiplier - Freeform, Wetting, crossposted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Mark and Jack become lost while driving, with sadly no rest stops in sight for Jack to relieve his aching bladder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains pee desperation and omorashi/wetting. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this little fic from ages ago! ∩(︶▽︶)∩

Jack whimpered to himself, rocking slightly in his seat. He chewed on his bottom lip, trying to distract himself from the fullness in his bladder. He looked out the window, watching them pass by tree after tree, the night sky making the road in front of them pitch black, save for their headlights. He leaned over to turn down the radio.

“Hey, Mark? How much longer until we get there?” he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

“I’m not gonna lie,” Mark answered, “I may have gotten us lost.”

“Oh, what if we use your GPS or something?”

“I’m trying but it’s hard to when we’re stuck in the middle of nowhere with no signal.” Mark paused to look at Jack, “you okay? Do you need me to stop?”

“I-I’m fine! I swear!”

“Uh, okay. Just let me know.”

Mark continued driving, his red hair the only visible feature Jack could make out.

He sighed, running his hand through his green hair before facing the window again. He crossed his legs as subtly as he could, trying to ignore the pressure on his heavy bladder.

The next 25 minutes of the drive went on as normal for Mark, making the occasional turn or cursing under his breath as he tried to remember the way out of the confusing path. He was however worried for Jack. What was up with his voice? Why was he sitting so awkwardly? Why is he in such a hurry to get to their destination?

Mark was brought out of his thoughts by Jack whimpering, almost as if in pain. He slowed down as he noticed Jack rocking back and forth.

“Okay, tell me what’s going on because I’m now officially worried.” Mark said as he turned the radio off.

“I’m f-fine. I-fuck-just don’t feel the best.”

“What’s up with the rocking then? Or the little noises you’re making? That’s not normal.”

“Let’s just s-stop at the next gas station or something and I-I’ll be better.”

“Do you need water or something? Because we won’t have to stop if that’s what you need, I have some in the back. Or do you need to walk around and stretch? I’ll pull over right now-” Mark paused, adding up behaviors and Jack’s desperation to get to a rest stop together.

“Oh, uh, if you want I can stop and pull over if you need to, uh, relieve yourself.”

Jack whined, no longer caring about how humiliating he must sound.

“I-I can’t move. If I do,” Jack moaned, “I might not make it. Fuck, Mark, I feel like I could explode any second now. I can just feel my bladder throbbing the longer we drive. I’ve never had to piss this badly in my entire life, I’m so sorry, man.”

“No, no, don’t be sorry,” Mark paused to look at Jack. Green strands of hair stuck to his forehead, his cheeks tinted red. The most noticeable thing was his hands stuffed in between his legs, holding onto himself to stop leaking. His rocking had increased to a swift and steady pace.

Mark sighed as he felt himself becoming aroused at Jack’s desperation.

A loud moan escaped from Jack, leaning forward in his seat, “fuck fuck fuck, Mark, I’m not gonna make it. I’m-I’m so sorry.”

Mark pulled over before turning on the interior light. Jack moaned once more as he finally let go. His light blue denim jeans becoming darker. The hissing sound of his piss and his moans the only noises in the car. Jack’s hips rutted against the car seat, the piss collecting on the seat. The wet warmth spreading from Jack’s crotch to his legs before forming a small puddle at his feet. Jack slumped back against the seat, his soaked jeans on display for Mark to see.

Mark swallowed, ignoring his hard on as he put his arm around Jack. He held him closer as he heard Jack cry quietly.

“I-I think that’s it. I’m so sorry Mark, I swear I’ll pay for the seat and anything else, I’m so sorry-”

“Hey,” Mark said, his tone gentle and calm, “don’t worry about it. Happens to the best of us. Let’s, uh, just head back to my place and I’ll help you clean up. Don’t worry about it.”

Jack sniffled, wiping his tears away before leaning over to kiss Mark. Mark hugged his closer, getting lost in the kiss.

“You’re the best.” Jack said as he pulled away.

Mark smiled at Jack as he started the car once again, turning around to head home for the night with Jack.


End file.
